villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Talk:Envy (Fullmetal Alchemist)
Envy is a bully There's some reasons why he is one: Edward Elric DOES NOT like to be called SHORT or anything like that, right? Envy called him that, and since he didn't want the homunculus to call him that, he STILL called him that. Another reason why, is because he abused Wrath in the first FMA anime. Now, does that make sense or what? Thanks ImNedBigby 00:27, April 14, 2012 (UTC)ImNedBigby In any other media that's would be right but Envy not a bully, he is FAR WORSE. He is an outright sadist and a misanthrope who does not insults and abuses people out of mere spite, but out of pure vice. Also he is radically different in the first anime in which he is portrayed as an obsessed berserker. Balthus Dire 12:14, April 14, 2012 (UTC) Oh, okay then. I understand now. XD lol sorry. I forgot. it's been a while since i watched both the anime. (ps: i hear the Ice Cream truck OUTSIDE!! XDD) ImNedBigby 23:03, April 14, 2012 (UTC)ImNedBigby Sooo, why isn't he considered a dragon, if he has an appearance as a dragon, in his true form in the first anime? Thanks ^^ ImNedBigby 00:34, May 14, 2012 (UTC)ImNedBigby Envy is a casual shape-shifter. He transforms into a dragon in the first anime when he crosses to our world and is locked into this form since he can no longer use his power there, but this is one of his countless transformations, his true form in the fist anime is that of a boy who looks like Edward, since he was born from Ed's and Al's late brother. In the same way, his true form in the manga is reptilian not draconic. Balthus Dire 09:22, May 14, 2012 (UTC) Is it possible to add Envy to Complete Monster category? I know this page mainly focuses on Brotherhood version which was pitiful enough to avert that trope, but the 2003 version was certainly a CM. I set Solf J. Kimblee as an example: he was not a monster in Brotherhood, but was in -03, yet he is still categorized as CM here and despite the fact that Brotherhood version had redeeming qualities, he was still a nasty individual. Also, Envy was a nasty individual in Brotherhood despite having redeeming qualities. So, how is it? That's a tricky question. In both versions he is a NASTY piece of work, whose qualities are mostly faked, but in both versions he seems to care for his fellow Homunculi at least a little bit, which removes him from Complete Monster. I think that "Outright Villain" is enough for both, for he is always a bit over the top, but well... Balthus Dire (talk) 22:53, August 10, 2015 (UTC) The 2003 version of Envy couldn't care less about his fellow comrades, joining forces with Dante only, so he could kill and torture as many humans as possible. He even abused Wrath when Dante ordered him to, enjoying every single moment of it. Envy even surpasses his Freudian Excuse of parental abandonment, murdering Hohenheim rather than trying to reconnect him (this is all from TV Tropes by the way, where Envy is considered CM in 2003 version). So, I think categorizing Envy as CM is partially justified here considering that Kimblee is also CM despite the fact that he's page mainly focuses on Brotherhood version which was not CM. TV Tropes has the 2003 version listed but not the Brotherhood version, so I don't see why we couldn't add Type Depending on Version. Lady Satsuki (talk) 22:53, August 14, 2015 (UTC)